


Дни минувшие

by kajitokika



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kajitokika/pseuds/kajitokika
Summary: По заявке: Хэнк/Чарльз. Секс под кислотой. Чарльз пьян, обдолбан и сам лезет к Хэнку.





	Дни минувшие

Теперь боль была с ним все время. Как аллергический зуд: вроде бы несильный, но сводящий с ума своей монотонностью. Когда становилось невыносимо совсем, он тянулся к игле как к утопающий – к поверхности воды. Хотя технически все было наоборот. Лекарство мягко утягивало его вниз, в самую глубину. Туда, где не было ни света, ни воздуха, ни боли. Почти не было.  
Его повседневная жизнь превратилась в череду неутомительных, но быстро набивших оскомину процедур. Подъем, завтрак, Хэнк, счета, разговоры, обед, Хэнк, бутылка, Хэнк. Во всем этом было слишком много Хэнка и слишком мало его самого. Впрочем, если бы не Маккой, эта привычная рутина развалилась на мелкие осколки в один день или быстрее. А осколки, как известно, имеют свойство больно ранить. Стекло это, пластик или металл – все одно. Так что нужно было, наверно, хоть раз сказать Хэнку: «Спасибо», за все, что он делал/делает/будет делать. Но сил говорить «спасибо» не было.  
Жизнь двух мужчин, не заинтересованных друг в друге как в партнерах, может быть на редкость скучна. Наверно, стоило бы спросить Хэнка, как именно он справляется с насущными проблемами. Но навряд ли эта тема подходила для разговора за завтраком или обедом. «Доброе утро, мой друг, скажи-ка, а как у тебя обстоят дела с сексом?». Может быть, раньше эта мысль позабавила бы Чарльза: посмотреть в изумленно распахнутые и вовсе не звериные глаза: «Ч-что?». Раньше Чарльзу нравилось шокировать людей. Впрочем, больше всего Чарльзу нравилось то, как Эрику нравилось, что он шокирует людей.  
Эрик. Мысли о нем были табу, из тех, за нарушение которых съедают заживо или расстреливают без суда. Фотография Рейвен стояла на прикроватной тумбочке, всем на обозрение. Под «всеми» подразумевался Хэнк, а также любой другой ненормальный, которому пришла бы в голову больная идея прийти к нему, Чарльзу, в гости. «Еще чаю, викарий?». Ежевечерний ритуал: «Спокойной ночи, Рейвен», и отсалютовать ей бутылкой, мстительно наблюдая, как на идеально гладкой коже не дрогнет ни единая черточка.  
Фотография Эрика была внутри тумбочки, и Чарльз на нее не смотрел никогда. Достаточно было того, что она есть и будь-навеки-проклят-Ньепс, за возможность смотреть и не видеть, трогать и не дотрагиваться, разговаривать и не говорить. Потому что, да неужели, серебро ведь тоже металл, и поэтому сама идея фотоснимка Эрика уже казалась бесконечно интимной. Проще было извлечь пулю из позвоночника, чем пойти на добровольную хирургическую операцию по извлечению Эрика из своей жизни – раз и навсегда. Оставить от Эрика только эту фотографию – и засунуть ее подальше в ящик, куда не проникает дневной свет. Как будто это что-то значило. Как будто это что-то меняло.  
Мир раз и навсегда утратил краски, и в этом был виноват Эрик.  
Дом опустел, а дела повисли как забытые поношенные плащи на застарелых вешалках. Время тянулось без выпивки и пускалось в дикий пляс, когда выпивка была. Даже если когда-то в такой жизни и был смысл, теперь от него почти ничего не осталось. Раньше Чарльза увлекали многие и многое. Родинка над губой, рыжие локоны, широкие плечи, квадратная челюсть – все шло за очаровательную мутацию. Мужчины, женщины – он хотел и мог заговаривать зубы и тем, и другим. Чем сложнее была задача, там слаще казалась победа. Но ни один и ни одна не переехали сердце так, как это сделал холодный, озлобленный, ожесточенный, упертый Леншерр. И лишь его одного никак не получалось стереть из памяти как остальных.  
Запираясь в душе и подставляя тело под нескончаемые потоки воды, было легко представлять, что это не его собственная рука, а рука Эрика, рот Эрика, ласкает тело. Даже не ласкает – выласкивает. За дверью душа мир мгновенно становился другим, и в этом мире Эрика больше не было. Зато был Хэнк.  
Порой Маккой старался так, что смотреть было противно. Было в этом что-то слишком жертвенное, мазохистическое – забота о несчастном инвалиде вопреки всему, даже ему самому. На лабораторную мышь для хэнковских опытов Чарльз больше не тянул. Для чистоты эксперимента мышь должна быть объективна к своему исследователю, а еще лучше – она должна быть не одна. Да и публикация статьи про мутацию Маккою больше не светила, а на что ученому работа без признания? Так, суета и тлен. Болтовня про дружбу Чарльза нервно смешила. Три с половиной совместных пробежки, одна искромсанная подлодка и безуспешная попытка создать школу теми, у кого и детей-то никогда не было, вряд ли тянули на дружбу. Тянуло это разве что на большую и светлую, а ее Чарльз бежал как огня. Хватило и той, темной, душной и душащей, после которой любых других стало ничтожно мало.  
Впрочем, алкоголь и не таких мирил с окружающей действительностью. Что за чудесная реклама: «Найди все потерянное в глубине бутылки!». А алкоголь вместе с лекарством уносил просто великолепно. В лучших традициях Гинзберга, Берроуза и Керуака.  
…Под хмелем все кажется правильным. К черту Эрика и воспоминания о нем. Правильно – навалиться на Маккоя всем телом, будто ноги не держат, шумно вдохнуть у его шеи, яростно отмечая, как волоски на коже встают дыбом. Правильно задержать руку между его ног, так, чтобы до боли, и резко провести вверх-вниз, слушая, как окончательно сбивается дыхание. Правильнее некуда повиснуть на нем, пытаясь обвить лианой и отбрасывая в сторону мысли о звере внутри каждого человека и непослушных негнущихся ногах. Впиться глазами в чужие, расширенные, не верящие то ли счастью, то ли проклятию. И отмечать с иступленным восторгом, надрачивая чужой член: «Я не знаю, что он чувствует. Я не слышу, о чем он думает». Блаженство.  
И совершенно естественно, когда Хэнк окончательно теряет контроль (а кто бы не потерял), обнаружить себя спиной на кровати, с широко раскинутыми ногами, пока Маккой, теперь уже по звериному взрыкивая, избавляется от ненужной одежды. Поза предсказуемо женская – других он, не знает, что ли – но Чарльзу все равно. Внизу живота все горит, хочется быстро и жестко, чтобы скрипела кровать, тряслись стены, а в голове было абсолютно пусто.  
– Изобрети препарат, который избавит меня от собственных мыслей, – скороговоркой бормочет Чарльз, и в диких глазах Маккоя на секунду проскальзывает осознание и даже испуг. Но Ксавье выгибается и толкается вперед, шепча: «Забудь, продолжай, не останавливайся».  
Если закрыть глаза, все это уже было. Ходуном ходящая кровать. Ноги, закинутые на плечи. Руки, вдавливающие в матрас. Набор звуков: стоны, хрипы, вязкие хлопки. Набор запахов: свой и чужой пот, постельное белье. Все уже было – до Эрика и с Эриком, только вот после Эрика – еще не было.  
Чарльз не смотрит на член Маккоя. Достаточно чувствовать его внутри, гадая – Джекил или, все-таки, Хайд. Шерсть под руками то появляется, то пропадает, и это оказывается неожиданно приятно. У самого Чарльза встает почти сразу, и нескольких фрикций достаточно для начала обратного отсчета. Маккой не выдерживает первым, сжимая бедра до синяков, а за ним, перебрав в уме все от алфавита ИКАО до сотого знака после запятой числа Пи – сам Чарльз…  
Маккой скатился с него, и некоторое время они лежали молча. Возбуждение ушло, и даже полупрофиль Хэнка, полностью вернувшегося в человеческий облик, кричал о неловкости. Способности толкнулись в голову Чарльза вместе с отвратительным чувством беспомощности. Была пора принять дозу, но Ксавье случайно ухватил в обреченном сознании Маккоя контур недавнего воспоминания. Воспоминания о нем самом, вдавленном в простыни, с обкусанными губами и плотно зажмуренными глазами. Его трясло мелкой дрожью, волосы липли ко лбу, а искаженное лицо казалось безумным. В воспоминании были восторг Хэнка, желание Хэнка. И боль Хэнка, когда, кончая и срываясь на крик, Чарльз выстонал единственно возможное имя.  
«Эрик».  
Проклиная все на свете, Чарльз поднялся, еле балансируя на ежеминутно слабеющих ногах и спустился на кухню. Налил воды – руки тряслись как в припадке и жадно, большими глотками, выпил до дна. Ответов не было. Хуже того – не было и вопросов.  
За окном, необратимо следуя вращению земли, наступало двадцать второе ноября тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят третьего года.


End file.
